Behind The Veil
by catniphawthorne
Summary: They kiss under the stars. It all seems so wonderful, even though they're dead. kennett / slight klaroline.


a/n; omfg I dont even know where this came from, I just though how lush would it be if bonnie/kol had their chance in death? idek but I went for it and hope you can enjoy it! there are some technical difficulties but please ignore them, hopefully you will still enjoy it ;3 song recommendations; the power of love, gabrielle aplin and skinny love, birdy (or bon iver, I personally love both!).

* * *

He finds her watching them, trapped behind an invisible wall just watching them. He's seen her once or twice gazing at them, it s not like she is the only one to look on at lost love ones. He comes up behind her as they stand next to the fountain in the square, it all seems completely normal bar the fact they can't be seen, they're invisible, they're gone.

Gone forever.

.

The first time he had encountered her was mere minutes after her death; she had been crying and had ran smack bang into him, she hadn't handled her own passing well and was raging, raging about 'Elena this, Salvatore that'. Freaked out he had hugged her, she had slapped him and they had kissed a weird chain of events but perfect all the same.

He sees her often now, even if he just watches her, just looks on at her as she sits alone, sadly he knows neither of them can move on; she's a witch and he's a vampire, they're stuck like this forever and it fucking sucks.

.

"Why do you do it?" She asks him one day as they sit side by side on the roof of the Mikaelson mansion, they pretend it s purely circumstantial but Bonnie can just view her Fathers house from this point and Kol can hear Rebekah pattering about downstairs.

It's all on purpose but neither will admit it; they could fess up to being unhappy with death but what good would it do? They're stuck like this, might as well get used to it.

"Do what?" He glances across at her as he notices a very human Katherine approaching the door, humanity becomes her well and Elijah couldn't stay away from his Katerina with rosy cheeks and a heartbeat.

Bonnie too smiles at the site of Katherine, the irony is the one thing Katherine despised is the one thing she now adores; humanity. "Watch me, I notice you doing it you know"

He smirks then, of course he hadn't been inconspicuous about watching her but he can't help it and the honesty spills from his lips before he stops himself. "You seem lonely, sad even and I don't like it" He shrugs then and jumps down from the roof, he passes Alexandre the vampire hunter who spends hours watching Rebekah; whether out of love or regret Kol honestly has no idea.

.

Adjusting to the veil was weird for him as well; the rules of this world are fucked up beyond belief. He rattles through them to her on one early occasion and she nods as he explains.

You can touch the people living but they can't feel it and can't touch you.

You can scream at the top of your voice in a quiet room and not one person will hear you, but you can hear them whisper away to one another.

You can watch them day and night but they will never see you again.

Yeah it takes a lot of fucking getting used to, and he can tell Bonnie will need some time to adjust.

.

A few weeks later (as far as he can guess in 'veil' time) is when he finds her watching them by the fountain, it near breaks his unbeating heart at the site of her, she is actually smiling and crying at the same time and he just wants to hug her.

So he does he runs to her and crushes her form to him, past the invisible wall he watches what she was; the site of Caroline and Nik walking through snow together, holding hands and laughing; they talk of running away to Paris and exchange kisses in the cold, they look in love they really fucking do.

Well damn Kol didn't expect that, but he feels a smile form on his features as well. He strokes Bonnie s back as she cries and he questions her tears, when she chokes out the answer he just holds her tighter and they exchange a watery kiss.

"I just want to live, is that too much to fucking ask?

.

Some idiot drops the veil again, about one year down the line, she's a very inexperienced Bonnie wannabe who pulls it all down and herself with it, moments later she appears next to them in tears; Kol pulls Bonnie away, and they run to the Mikaelson house; they both know they won t have much time.

He gets to reconcile with Rebekah, with Elijah and even Nik. He hugs them all and Bonnie crushes Caroline too her; they gab on for a little while about stuff and it seems perfect enough to last forever, but just as Caroline is talking about her and Nik's trip to Rome, they both feel it..The veil is yanked back up and they're gone.

Upon their disappearance Caroline begins to sob in Nik s arms and Rebekah melts to the floor, they both know they have to walk away.

It was nice to have a few moments with them but it s never enough, stuck again behind a wall; it really does fucking sting.

And as he walks away listening to his baby sister in tears he knows he d give pretty much anything to be alive again.

.

Time passes by slowly behind the veil, it s like constant dragging and it never seems to be light but always dark, constant darkness; that s fine for Kol but Bonnie belongs in the light, and he tells her that every day as he plays with her hair and she peppers kisses along his jaw.

They make love a couple of weeks later.

It's wonderful, hot and sweaty as they clasp one another desperately holding onto the purgatory they live in. She screams his name, pulls his hair and runs her nails down his back as he growls under his breath, tears his fangs into her and laps up her blood.

He holds her in the aftermath and it s wonderful; they both feel fucked but euphoric at the same time. For the first time things aren't so hopeless.

A small spark of hope is lit.

.

It's been about three years and Kol has no idea what he and Bonnie are. They fuck, cuddle and confide in one another but never ever talk about their feelings. One day he decides to change that, they've got the rest of eternity together for fucks sake..He s nipping this in the bud.

"Bonnie what the fuck is this?" He angrily confronts her one night when she's sat in her old bedroom; she spends a lot of time here.

She looks up at him and is smiling "I wondered when you were going to pluck up the courage to ask me" She smirks then and he scoops her up, for the first time behind the veil they feel complete, they don't feel lonely or frustrated or tired, they just feel whole.

.

It's been ten years since her death (he only knows by ticking of a calendar, the perception of time here is fucked up beyond belief) and they're happy, they really are full of joy. They hold one another at night and talk and fuck during the day, they are together and its great, it doesn't feel like purgatory but rather heaven (with its hellish moments).

But then of course like pot luck on the 11th year the veil goes down yet again and they get one more day. It s a catch 22 because they want to enjoy another day with their loved ones but afterward it s too painful to bear. They visit Bonnie s Father who holds his daughter and shakes hands with Kol, he tells her he loves her and she just manages to say it back before they disappear.

She weeps with joy in his arms after that, hell at least they got a reunion.

.

For about 15 years they refuse all interaction with anyone and live in Bonnies house, it's wonderful but eventually they go back, they have to.

.

Its endless watching behind the veil, that s all they seem to do; it would be worse if they didn't have one another though.

They continually watch Elena in the Salvatore triangle until its Damon who throws in the towel; he ends up in Bekahs arm and their path to love is rocky but pure. Stefan and Elena are meant to be, Nik and Caroline are completely and utterly love; he knows he and Bonnie have a similar love until he realizes he s never told her...

Damn

.

"I love you, you know that right?" They sit atop the Mikaelson mansion once again.

"I love you too" They kiss under the stars.

It all seems so wonderful, if only they were alive.

.

Matt dies, they find out by watching Elena who cries at the news. Bonnie cries as well and again Kol holds her tightly to his chest, cursing the gods above.

How is it possible to feel so much pain after death? Kol wishes he knew the answers, but as he attends Matt s funeral and holds Bonnies hand he knows the answer. Pain is eternal and death sometimes isn't.

They watch the burial from the back of the graveyard, though no one can see them they don't want to be close to their grieving friends; Elena who clings to Stefan in the front row or Caroline who sobs in Niks arms, its hard watching them cry and being unable to say any words of comfort (well they could just no one would hear them).

They turn to leave but as they do Caroline turns around and smiles in their direction; of course she can't see them but it s nice to know Caroline knew they would show up. Its sweet.

.

Another witch comes along, Kol thinks they've been stuck for about 80 years now, he knows they've watched Bonnies Father pass on, and the vampires live many life's.

This witch is better but not as good as his Bonnie (he tells her this as he holds her and she giggles; a delightful sound), she doesn't drop the veil but instead tries to destroy it. First fear quickens, will he cease to exist? But no he realizes as a few people vanish into light that it simply means you move on, you no longer have to see the world you've lost.

Kol realizes he really fucking wants that, and if he knows the look in Bonnies eyes she does too.

The witch fails.

(But leaves behind her grimwar)

.

Bonnie only needs the page the witch left behind, she reads it time and time again, as the 99th year passes she s ready to send them on and he holds her hand as she chants.

A tunnel like hole opens ironically next to the 'Leaving Mystic Falls' sign and many people disappear, some lingering for loved ones but most taking the chance whilst it s still open, couples reunite and families dive in together; searching for some kind of rest.

He takes Bonnies hand in his as they approach the entrance and she nods at him; they're ready.

They've spent 100 years in purgatory together, its time they move on and they do so in love, adoration reflected in their eyes and a sense of caring that can t be faked.

.

They move on together hand in hand.

They arrive on the other side immersed in golden light, finally they can rest.

They have peace.

* * *

right so I know this has some technical problems and is a tad AU, but the idea was behind the veil bonnie/kol can still see everyone and can wonder around MF but cant be seen or felt by anyone, so they can still feel things but no one can feel them..yeah.

I loved the season finale of TVD, honestly that did bring the season round for her, though I was fucking gutted bonnie died, and I thought it was a cop out to bring jeremy back I really did enjoy the episode.

anyways as always check out my other tvd fics, I have bonnie/kol and caroline/klaus fics you can read ;d

please review m'lovelies.


End file.
